Cry Over Me
by Scarred Mind
Summary: Another songfic. This one is about Bulma and Vegeta after the Buu Saga. I suck at summaries. Sue me, you won't get much.


Cry over Me

**Cry over Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dbz, but I am in the process of downloading it off the internet.

**AN:** This is a joint project between me and Angel Wings-008. I picked the song and thought up the plot and Angel Wings-008 did the dialog for the story, without her this fic would not have been possible.

_Another night sleepless  
I don't want to feel this  
Nothing can stop this pain  
Trying to get to  
A time I forget you  
Still tangled in yesterday_

A cold wind blew in the night, rattling the open window and sweeping into the bedroom. Bulma Briefs lay awake in restless insomnia, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes. Shivering, she pulled the covers more tightly around her in an attempt to ward off the frigid cold breeze. Perhaps if she burrowed deep enough into the layered blankets, she could rid herself of the chill that grew deep inside her heart.

Ever since the conclusion of the fight with Majin Buu, she'd felt so impossibly confused...Sighing, she flopped over on her side, resting her hand below her chin. _Vegeta..._No matter how many times she went over it in her mind, she couldn't get the picture out of her head. How could he have murdered all those people at the tournament in cold blood? Didn't he even think about the lives he was destroying? The people his actions effected, including her and their son? Bulma knew the prince's heart better than anyone, and with every fiber of her soul, she wanted to believe that it was pure. But what was now pure had once been blackened, tainted by Frieza's treturous clutch. Who's to say he couldn't return to that?

A picture of his face flashed before her eyes, frozen in a cold and hateful mask, laughing as he destroyed whatever he pleased...Even if it meant killing those in his path.

Did she really mean so little to him? Did he care at all? Did he feel at all?

_It's so easy for you  
To give nothing for me  
Did you ever feel anything?_

The questions flowed endlessly, driving her half mad as she laid silently in the darkness. Damn him to hell for the wrong that he'd caused! And damn her, for not caring much either way. As long as he was by her side...Wasn't that all that mattered? Was she right to ignore him as if he were still dead? He was probably training in that gravity room she'd come to despise. That was all he ever did. All that had ever mattered to him. Why didn't she matter? A single tear slid down her pale cheek, and she wiped it away, in vain, for that one tear was accompanied by a waterfall of others. Bulma dropped her head in her hands and wept, wondering how life could be so cruel.

So unimaginably cruel...

_I want you to cry over me  
Die over me  
Even for a moment  
Even for a moment_

_I want you to hurt over me  
Feel what I feel  
I want you to cry over, die over me  
Baby, just for one time_

_I want your heart broken  
Some sign of emotion  
I want to see the tears tumble down  
Show me I meant something  
And that you feel nothing  
But your world crashing to the ground_

When he'd walked out from behind that building at the lookout, her heart had burst with joy she could never hope to express, yet he would hardly look at her, or even say a word. Even a single word would have been enough for her...A whispered name, a simple hello, but she got nothing. Wasn't he feeling the happiness she felt? Didn't the features of his face want to break out into a smile? What had he thought in those final moments of his life? Had he thought of her at all? As he'd crashed to the earth in a body of stone, had he felt his life crumble into nothing? Maybe forgetting was the easiest of all for Vegeta, prince of all saiyans.

_It's so easy for you  
To forget about me  
Did you ever feel anything?_

_I want you to cry over me  
Die over me  
Even for a moment  
Even for a moment_

_I want you to hurt over me  
Feel what I feel  
I want you to cry over, die over me  
Baby, just for one time_

_But did you feel something?  
Did we mean nothing at all?_

That fateful night Trunks was conceived, he'd held her in his arms. Did that mean nothing at all? They'd created a life together, watched their child grow together. Of course that meant something...didn't it?

_I want you to cry over me  
Die over me  
Even for a moment  
Even for a moment_

_I want you to hurt over me  
Feel what I feel  
Oh why can't you just cry over, die over me  
Baby, why can't you hurt like I do like I hurt over you  
Can't you cry over, die over me  
Baby, just for one time_

Bulma ceased thinking her rambling thoughts, collapsing forward onto the bed and muffling her cries in the covers. Somewhere off to the side, a door creeped open, and she slowly looked up to see him standing in the doorway, wordlessly watching her from a few steps away. His eyes, clear as ever, held a faint hint of sorrow there, and...loneliness maybe? He'd never cry on the outside in front of her, she knew that well. But maybe, just maybe, on the inside...

"Stop crying. I won't be going anywhere anymore," the prince uttered. It was said as a command of course...Nothing else would be suitable in his eyes, but it was enough for her.Wordlessly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and Bulma, overwhelmed with emotion, leaped into his arms. Hesitantly, Vegeta tightened his arms around her, staying silent, but nevertheless, she knew that even that was an incredible feat for the prince.

A faint glimmer of light in the darkness, and contentedly, Bulma smiled, feeling foolish for her doubts as she sank into his embrace, knowing that she belonged there, even though Vegeta's tears would never show. She knew they were there, somewhere deep in his soul, and that he saved them for her.

_I want you to cry over, die over me  
Baby, want you to fall on your knees  
Baby, crawl back to me  
Want you to cry over, die over me  
Baby, just one time…_

**END**

**AN:** Hey if you like the lyrics for the song and would like to hear the song then copy and paste this link on your browser: www.last.fm/music/Meat+Loaf/Bat+Out+Of+Hell+3/Cry+Over+Me

As always Read & Review, send your love to Angel Wings-008 too.

Scarred Mind


End file.
